Finding Winter
by waterflower63
Summary: A young girl forced to go through life with a terrible secret that haunts her. With no friends, or a family that loves her she is alone. She finds herself in a new world where she has the chance to be herself and make friends, while embarking on and extraordinary journey. How will she survive in a world where she is unknown and lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I have to wonder why I was unlucky enough to be born. Why was a life wasted on me? Could my parents not be happy with one perfect child instead of one perfect child and one messed up child, why risk it? Pain is all I have ever felt, pain and helplessness. It is too hard to smile, too painful to laugh, too weak to bring myself out of this depression.

I quickly walk home from a long day at school. As I walk into my home I yell out to my older brother to see if he wanted a drink, there is no answer. I walk to his room and his door is closed. My heart leaps. It always scared me when I find his door closed. It meant that something had happened which my mother did not want me to see. I put a shaky hand on the door and open it. Blood drains from my face it had happened it was over. I ran to my brothers side letting out a painful breath as his blood surrounded my body, I felt no pulse. At the age of seventeen I had not understood the phrase, 'My heart felt as if it had spilt into two,' until now. I sat there next to my dead brother, my head and heart were not on the same page. My heart was breaking and my head was disagreeing with what my eyes were seeing.

'Winter, time for school.' I woke up with a start to my mother's voice. I was still holding my brother. I could not remember falling asleep it must have been in the early hours. I felt exhausted, I knew I would struggle keeping awake. I did not wish to wake I wanted to be with my brother.

 _School is she insane I couldn't go to school, not today_. My mother walks in and sighs, tears slide down her face.

'Winter don't make this harder than it has to be. Please go to school, we will clean this mess up.' I held my brothers body as if he were my only life line, perhaps he is. My mother pulls me away, I wanted to scream.

I force myself in the shower. I let the hot water fall down my body. Blood no longer stained my skin and yet my skin felt dirty. Even the coconut bubble wash did not make me feel clean. I was going to be late to school. I didn't care. I cared for nothing anymore. I was numb. I was tired. I was scared. I threw on my school shirt, skirt, tights, shoes, jumper and blazer, my hands had yet to stop shaking. I stuff my books into my bag and run out the door. Running felt good. So I pick up the pace. I round the corner and I look to my left and see the bus hurtling down that hill like there was no tomorrow. There was no point trying to stop the bus so I turn around and walk home. _Wait why would I go home. There is nothing there for me anymore. They took him away._ With that thought in mind I turned to walk away from my house. Before I can make my getaway a car stops on the side of the rode it was my neighbour, 'Hey want a lift to school?' No I do not want a lift but I did not want her alerting my parents that she had spotted me.

'Umm, if you don't mind?' I sighed.

'Nah not at all hop in.' My neighbour a 22 year old woman named Emma said.

In no time at all she pulled over at my school and I hopped out yelling a quick thankyou as she drove away. _This is my chance I can just leave now._ Instead of walking through the gates into a different type of hell I made my way across the street. Luck had never really been on my side so when I saw one of my teachers pull up next to me in her car I wanted nothing more than to cry out in frustration. She made me go to school. Once I was inside the school I run up the stairs and turn down to my tutor class which was of course the last room in the hall. I stumble in, all eyes on me as if I were on the stage of X factor. There was a very awkward silence, until my teacher said, 'It is lovely for you to join us. Now why don't you go outside and wait for me to come and talk to you.' I do not know how many times I have heard my teacher say that to me.

The temptation to run again was very high but luck was not on my side. Instead I threw my bag on the ground and sat down trying to come up with another reason why I am late. Miss Miller a young and very kind teacher for the most part. All the students love her. However she has a stern nature about her as well and it can only be seen if it is directed at you. Well she's annoyed at me.

'Winter,' startled I look up to see her blue eyes staring at me.

'Yes Miss Miller?' I replied as I stood up.

'Why is it so hard for you to come to school on time?'

'Umm, well I ah, I do not know.'

She raises her eyes at me, 'Well darling, I think you can stay in with me at lunch and maybe that will help you find your answer. You are in year 12 you need to be setting an example. This is the fifth time this year.' If I had a dollar for every time a teacher had said that to me this year I would be rich. 'Are you even listening to me?'

'What oh yer, I know I'm sorry.' She frowns at me, as if she knows I am not sorry at all.

'Lunch time my office and do not even think about not coming, now go you have class now.'

Classes go by in a haze. I remember nothing that was said, all I can see is my brother's lifeless eyes looking into mine. the more I think, the harder it becomes to control myself.

Lunch time comes and I make my way to Miss Miller's office. My friend Emily yells out to me asking if I was free tonight. Being distracted I trip over something looking down I see a golden ring. I pick it up, _I should hand this in after lunch._ Lunch was spent in silence as I try to hide the tears that are so close to falling. Miss Miller was waiting for me to come up with an answer. Finally I made up a realistic answer, too bad my voice shook, 'All right all right, my alarm clock did not go off I forget to set it at night time.' It was the best I could do, I could hardly go and say, ' _Oh hey, my dad killed my brother and I slept in my brother's blood holding his body as I cried myself to sleep.'_

She looks up from her papers, I felt like I was being investigated for murder by the way she was looking at me. 'So how will we fix this problem?'

'Uhh set a reminder in my phone?' I answer unsure of myself.

'Well get on with it.' I set the reminder in my phone. 'You may go. Oh and Winter, if you ever need to talk I am here if you need.'

Her blue eyes held worry, a tear escaped my eye I quickly turned towards the door and paused. 'Thank you for the offer. But there is nothing to talk about.'

Before I can walk out she gives me a note and says, 'I know there is something wrong. I do not know what, but take this. I will see you tomorrow. I can't help you if you do not speak with me darling.'

I finished the school day in one piece. I kept rethinking over Miss Millers offer to talk. Oh how I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted her to take me away from my screwed up family, I want her to tell me that I will be ok that I am safe.

I close my eyes and fall asleep on the school bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I open my eyes and find myself where I should not be. _I must still be asleep_. _But the slight flutter of wind feels so real._ I stand up too fast and my head spins and my legs start to give way. Something grabs me before I fall to the ground. A soft growl enters my mind, 'Do not struggle, answer my questions and we will not hurt you.' That was about the biggest lie I had ever received.

'Who are you?' I look to my left and see a tall man with piercing blue eyes looking intently at me with his arrow pointing at me. While the other man held me up.

'Why would I tell you?' I reply, as I shook my head thinking maybe I have died and this is the afterlife.

The man, who I still did not know the name to, tightened his grip on my wrists. I wince in pain.

'Answer the question.' His voice growled in my ear, I wanted to shiver but I hold my ground well I tried to at least.

'Am I dead?' I ask, hoping it to be true because this was not normal.

'I can assure you, we are as real as you and you are most certainly not dead. If you wish to remain breathing I suggest you start answering our questions.'

'My name is Mia, Mia Matthews, where am I? Who are you? And what do you want from me?' I lied.

'We are currently in the middle of nowhere, who we are is none of your concern. You will travel with us until we deicide your fate.' Those blue eyes held distrust and threats.

"Where do you hail from?" I assumed he meant where I was born.

'Australia'. With the confused looks I continue, 'I live in Sydney'.

'I have travelled across the lands of Middle Earth and I have never heard of Sydney before. Who are you really?' Growled the voice behind me.

'I have told you, it is not my problem if you choose not to believe me.' How could they have not heard of Sydney? Before I could protest I felt my hands being tied behind my back.

'Attempt to escape I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?' All I could do was nod dumbly.

He walked in front of me his piercing grey eyes stared right into my soul as if he were trying to extract the devil himself from me. Blue eyes handed grey eyes a black cloth and soon I was blinded.

'How do you expect me to walk if I cannot see where it is I am going?' I snapped.

I felt one of them pull at the rope, I was being led like a dog. Great I thought as we walked. I tripped a few times. I was not in a comfortable or forgiving position. Flashes of my brother haunted my mind as I was dragged to who knows where. It soon came to my realisation that there were more people around. Soon I was pulled to a stop and was being forced to sit down.

'Now my dear girl. I must know, how it is you ended up in the middle of nowhere? But first perhaps you should inform us of your true identity', the voice sounded much older and yet kinder but still firm. I kept silent, not knowing what I should say.

'I see you are injured and I do not see you as a threat. I am Gandalf, and you my dear have somehow managed to find your way into our group. We are resting here for the night, it would serve you well not to antagonize us. Aragorn will care for your wounds if you allow him to.'

'Will you let me walk free?' I asked hoping this simple request would be granted.

'Well now that will depend on your answers.' Suddenly I was able to see again.

I looked around the group, it was the strangest looking group I had seen. If it were not for the fact that each of them carried a weapon I would have laughed myself to my grave.

Grey eyes who I now knew as Aragorn sat down in front of me, 'Will you allow me to heal your wounds?' He asked his eyes unblinking and searching mine as if to say I will not harm you. I gave a slight nod and his hands went to my head and I flinched a little and feeling his warm hands on my head. He made sure the cut on my head from the fall was tended to. Blue eyes who was still unnamed came up holding food. He whispered something to Aragorn, then left. Aragorn handed me what looked like chicken, I took it without the intension of eating it. I had stopped eating a long time ago I was not about to start.

'What is your intension?' Aragorn asked as he continued working on the cuts on my arms. I laughed I had none, I looked down only then having noticed I was still wearing my school uniform. I was grateful I had worn my jumper, for the knee length, summer dress did not offer much warmth I sent a thanks up to the gods that my school also insisted we wear long socks in summer.

'I have none. Let me tell you something, I woke up this morning I found something which I will never be able to run from. I went to school, and then before I knew it I was being tied up and blind folded. I do not know where I am or who you people are, blue eyes looks different from any human I have seen. You have what I assume to be children out in the middle of nowhere. Are you kidnapping me, and taking me to some sex trade place so I can produce children? Is that what this is?' Aragorn looked shocked as did Gandalf.

'Indeed you have mistaken us. We do not intend to perform such a horrid deed. I have finished cleaning your cuts. Eat now, I must speak to Gandalf.'

Blue eyes came up to me, 'I am Legolas, you will travel with us, but we mean you no harm. Stand up turn around.'

Oh yes because I was going to do that, 'I am not stupid, I do not believe your words.' But Legolas quickly undid the rope binding my hands together.

Gandalf came up to us, 'You do not have a choice for some unexplained reason it seems you are meant to join our adventure for now. I believe you are not from this world, and I can only offer my word that no harm will come to you. However if there is no trust on your side you will remain tied up. Now eat girl you look like you are fading away.' I threw the plate away and almost at once Legolas had tied me up again. The rope dug sharply into my skin.

'Sleep, tomorrow we walk.' Gandalf had left us to it, and it became a stare down. Which I lost and soon I closed my eyes but not my mind. I felt his eyes watching me, I could not run I had no strength to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with a start and looked around and noticed nothing had changed. I was still in my uniform, which was now a little dirty. For some odd reason this annoyed me, it is true I never really liked school, never found my place. I wasn't a nerd, I wasn't sporty, or popular. I was just there floating from group to group, never fitting in. But this uniform was the only thing that made sense at this current point in time. So to see it dirty made me a little sad. I was still in the middle of nowhere with these strange people. I was certain I would wake up in my own bed, but I was wrong. Perhaps that is a good thing for what waited for me at home could be worse than what waited for me here.

'I see you have awoken. Come and eat, it will be a long day for all.' Before I could stand up Aragorn had made his way back to the group, as if one look from me would kill him.

My hands were still tied so it took me a moment to stand up. Once I got my balance, I shyly made my way over wishing the ground would swallow me up. It didn't. I stood behind the children, not knowing what to do I decided to stand there and wait for someone to say something.

'Well lass what are you standing around for. Grab a seat and some food before the Hobbits eat everything in sight.'

'What the F*** is a Hobbit?' I asked completely at a loss, everyone looked at me in shock. Legolas got up pulled me away and in a low but threating voice said,

'Do not speak such foul language. You are walking on dangerous waters.' He dragged me back to the group and sat me down in between himself and Aragorn. I felt like I was back at school.

'Eat.' I raised my eyes.

'My hands seem to be currently unavailable to perform such a task,' Aragorn untied my hands and shoved a plate in my now freed hands.

None paid me the slightest attention as I played with my food not knowing how I was going to eat after having not eaten for years without throwing it back up. My body went numb and my mind went blank. Soon they were packing up the camp. I felt my hands being pulled behind my back and tied up again.

'You have not eaten. If it gives you piece of mind we do not poison the food we give to outsiders. I will untie your hands you may eat while we walk.' Panic bubbled over me, and the group moved out.

Aragorn walked with me in silence, casting me the occasional look, I thought I would try and pry some much needed information out of him. I mean what's the worst he could do?

'So, Aragorn is it? What an odd name,' I paused waiting to get a reaction, he didn't react he just kept walking, I tried another one.

'So this group, I assume is what, on a trip somewhere. But where is that somewhere exactly? And why does blue eyes have arrows and the short guy with the axe and the rest of you with sharp swords, honestly you could really hurt someone. And you know you are kidnapping me right?'

Aragorn kept walking but he was now looking at me, 'Aye, we are heading somewhere just as everyone else is. We are all heading somewhere it is just a matter of where. None can truly know where we will end up. It is not safe to travel without weapons. I assume you are referring to yourself when you say, we could hurt someone, if that is the case, you need not worry yourself. We will not cause you harm, if you give us no reason too. We simply do not trust you. And you are right about one thing, I suppose we are as you put is so nicely, kidnapping you. Now you have your answers, stop speaking and eat, before you pass out, if that be the case blue eyes will be forced to carry you.' I sighed, and started eating I would get rid of the food later on.

'We will stop and rest for a while,' Aragorn called out, the group slumped down, pulling their bags off.

I sat further away from the group again, the apple was not settling well and I knew I couldn't keep it down much longer, how can one get a little alone time around here?

'Umm Aragorn,' he turned sharply at my voice raising his eyebrow at me, 'Um I need a moment alone,' everyone turned to look at me, my face heated up.

Luckily Aragorn was not stupid and came to my rescue, 'Come you will not wander alone.' We walked for a little while, and we came across some trees, 'Do not try and run, you will not get far,' he whispered dangerously, I nodded and went behind the tree.

'Um Aragorn could you I don't know just move further away please, I won't run away, I have nowhere to run.' I didn't get a response, I closed my eyes trying to figure out how to do this quietly.

'Very well, I will trust you to come back to the camp in a short while, if you have not returned I will find you and you will be sorry,' I ginned as I heard him walk away.

Just in time too as I vomited everything out. Tears stung my eyes, it was always painful, but not as painful as my memories. I moved to the next tree and held onto it as if it were my life force, I tried to stop the memories but I couldn't, my breath had caught in my throat,

Blood deep red blood stained my pale cold skin. It was not my blood but the blood of my brother. Days could have gone by and I would not have noticed. A call from the distance brought me out of my shock. My eyes glittered with unshed tears, another call much closer this time. It had to be my brother coming for me, it just had to be. Hope found itself to me again and I clung to it, I would not let him go that easily. My feet moved on their own, every part of my body tingled with hope. My eyes met those angry green eyes, the eyes of my father; I felt the glass wall which had been created inside of me explode into millions of sharp glass pieces. Not even the air outside could stop me from feeling as if I was being pushed under water.

A voice called my name but it was a softer voice one that held love, and compassion, 'Mia.' I looked up and saw soft grey eyes looking at me, Aragorn, he knelt down, and frowned, he felt my forehead, 'You are warm, why did you not say you were unwell, I heard you being sick.' He put one arm on my back and the other under my legs and lifted me as if I were a feather. 'You are very light for your height, your mind is troubled, and you need rest and healing.'


	4. Chapter 4

**jshaw0624: Thank you for the review :) Yes there will be a romance at some stage. Not too sure who I will put her with though. I'm debating Legolas or Faramir at this stage.**

 **Chapter 4**

'Legolas, she is unwell' Aragorn firmly called out, 'I will get some hot water and Sam could you make a hot tea with the herbs you made for Frodo.' Aragorn said walking briskly to what I assume is his pack. I looked away, not wanting to know what he was thinking. I wanted to sleep, yes that's what I wanted, I wanted sleep, I wanted the earth to pull me under so I never had to breathe again.

'Mia, I need to know where you are hurt,' Legolas had pulled me out of my wishful thinking. I sighed as he placed me on the ground and moved over to allow Aragorn room to examine me I suppose. Aragorn poured the hot water into the bowl and with gentle hands started washing my face with a cloth. I suddenly felt unusually calm and yet more awake and more tried. How was that even possible? I couldn't help but be a little intrigued with this strange group of people.

'I'm fine,' I replied shakily, trying to push Aragorn's hands away, Legolas noticed this and held my hands down.

'We are trying to help, stop fussing, unless you want me to tie you up again.'

I laughed, 'Considering that you will tie me up at some point again, your threat does not bother me.' Legolas and Aragorn both ignored my comment. I sighed, wishing I had my phone on me. I was tired of all this walking, and tired of being treated like some serial killer, 'Ok fine, I promise I won't do anything. Could you please stop treating me like I'm the one who started world war 2 because I wasn't even alive and I don't plan on starting a war. Look I don't know who you guys are or what you are doing and quite frankly I do not care. I just want… I want something I can't have.' What was it that I wanted? I didn't want to go home. I just wanted my brother but he is beyond my reach. 'Can you just tell me who you people are and where we are. I do not understand how I got here.' I finished in utter frustration.

No one said anything, though the smallest one started to say something but someone hushed him before he could say anything. I gave up, would someone please shoot me, I thought as I started internally panicking. I didn't make eye contact with Aragorn as he swiftly put something in a drink and held it to my lips,

'Drink, it should settle your stomach,' I closed my mouth tightly, phft more like kill me I thought. Then again that wouldn't be a bad thing.

'Listen and listen well, if I or anyone else wanted to kill you, believe me when I say you would be dead already. Stop being stubborn, daylight is still upon us and we must reach the snowy mountain before the week closes. We have a half day hike upon us,' I accepted Aragorn's drink.

He had been true to his word. I was still alive and this odd group had been looking after me. I decided that there is no harm in giving them my real name. I also hoped that by doing so I would also receive some answers about what this world really is. I looked him in the eye, 'My name is Winter.'

He smiled and gave me a hand up, ' It is nice to meet you Winter.' Soon we were walking again. The drink after but a little while had started to take effect and I was feeling a whole lot better. But my feet disagreed, I could feel a few blisters forming. Not surprised really, my school shoes were not cut out for a lovely hike, I thought to myself. But I had nothing else to ware.

'I'm Pippin and this is Merry,' startled I looked down and found the boys, no, Hobbits, walking next to me.

I smiled down at them, 'Nice to meet you.'

'Winter is a nice name, you're rather pretty did you know that? But your skirt is a funny colour and its short and you ware odd shoes,' Pippin exclaimed as Merry slapped him over the head.

I laughed lightly, 'Yes I suppose this skirt is a little odd, but it is a dress. My jumper at least somewhat goes with it. As for my shoes well they are just part of what I have to ware.' They both looked a little confused.

They didn't pester more on my outfit, but rather went on talking about their home to me, which I had asked them to in order to find out more about this world. It was clear that they missed it and their love for their home blew me away. I wished for a home I could be proud of. Don't get me wrong Australia is amazing, I love it, it is home. However the family I have scared me to no end. No correction, my dad scared me to no end. He was forceful, and rude, and he killed my brother. The one person whom I loved and felt safe around, gone, just like that.

I scolded myself, knowing that when I was alone I would mourn over my loss. Or maybe I wouldn't I was scared that once I start crying I would not be able to stop. I shut my brain of and continued listening to the two Hobbits next to me, yes they were a nice distraction. After a few hours I felt myself lagging behind. Legolas just continued to drag me along. My feet had entered a whole new world of pain, I grit my teeth and kept going with tears blinding me. I wished they would just leave me to my fate, but I was pretty unlucky.

Legolas must have felt my pace slow down for he turned and swiftly walked up to me. Without saying a word he swiftly picked me up threw me over his shoulder and kept walking. I protested for a while but I was too tried and my feet were killing me and I soon gave in. I thought I would try and pry some well needed information out of him. I had nothing else to do, so with a sigh I said in my sweetest voice, 'Can we please have a chat?' he was silent for a moment.

I felt him shifting me, soon I was standing up again I bit my lip trying to hold out from crying, he then picked me up again but this time bride like style, he walked on in silence, waiting for me to speak again. I blushed knowing what I really wanted to ask, and hoped he would answer,'Uh well, I was wondering why you and er the um others seem to hate me so much,' I looked down at my now freed hands.

I wondered if he had heard me, I was about to ask again but he stopped me, 'Look at me.' I really did not want to but he stayed silent, I slowly looked up into his crystal blue eyes, those eyes took my breath away, I almost forgot to breathe. He nodded, 'Heed my words, young one, trust will take time to build, but we do not hate you. These are dark times, we must be careful. If this were another Age, you would be most welcomed, but we have no idea where you are from, or why you are here. Hate no, not unless you give us reason to. Distrust yes, but more so we are being cautious.' He gave me a small smile before adding, 'Was there something else that plagues your young mind that you wish to discuss?'

'Apart from, what is happening and who you people really are and what you are running from, then no.'

'Over time you will learn who we are. I believe you know of the Shire, thanks to our Hobbit friends, what of elves do you know?'

Elves? I frowned, 'They are but a myth, they are not real.'

'I must sadly inform you that they are real. I am an Elf, Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Gimli is the dwarf, and Gandlaf is a wizard.'

If I had been walking I would have fallen over, 'No, no, that's crazy, this is crazy, and that type of stuff is not real. How is this even possible?' I felt my breathing become faster, I started panicking and they were scared of me, why? I was nothing but a human.

'All will be well mellon, sleep now, it has been a long day for us all, we are close to where Aragorn intends to camp.'

Sleep -was he serious? After telling me all this my mind wouldn't shut down, so sleep would be impossible. I couldn't believe this world really exists.

'Is this really happening. Or is this just happening in my head?' I asked. Legolas looked down at me for a moment.

He spent some time just watching me before asking, 'Would you rather this to be happing inside your head or outside your head. Once you have answered that question then you should have your answer. But I can assure you we are as real as you are. Now sleep little one.'

With that confusing answer a soft melody entered my mind. I looked up to see Legolas quietly singing to me. My eyes started to drop and I felt myself slowly drift off.

I woke up, and found myself on the ground with a blanket on me. I sat up and instantly Aragorn was by my side, pulling me up and out of sight. Had I missed something?

A cry of angry birds flew overhead, after a few more moments I was dragged out, 'What was that?' I asked, slightly out of breath,

'Spies of Saruman. Our passage is being watched we must move quickly, we have no time to spare. Our road leads up the snowy mountain.' I looked up and thought, oh for the love of all things good in this world don't make me climb a mountain of snow.

White, that was all I saw. Never in my life had I seen snow, at first I was over joyed and I really wanted to make a snowman. But unfortunately these guys were on some mission and paid little attention to my needs well more so my wants. Since the day Aragorn found me vomiting, he had kept a close eye on me making sure I drank water and ate. Tears would sting my eyes as I nibbled at my food, for someone as worthless and ugly as me I did not deserve food. I shivered hugging my body close to me as snow fell faster from the sky.

We had started to walk up this cold unforgiving mountain, I liked to think I get some bonus points for doing this trek in a dress. The Hobbits looked no better than I felt. I took comfort knowing I was not going through this on my own. Legolas seemed to glide across the snow, this made me jealous, but to his credit he stayed close to me making sure I wouldn't fall. Apparently they hadn't thought one of the Hobbits would fall, hah, I was over the moon that this time it was not me. I turned to the fallen Hobbit and held out one of my cold hands, he took my hand and I pulled him up. His other hand went straight to his neck.

His eyes became wide and his hand shook in mine, 'Boromir, give the ring to Frodo,' Aragorn called out in a commanding voice.

If Frodo hadn't looked so worried I would have laughed. Boromir walked up to Frodo with the ring dangling in front of him. I heard something, a weird voice; for that moment I could not help but stare at the perfect gold ring ' _You shall pay the ultimate price for leaving. I will destroy you in this world that is indeed very much real.'_ I quickly let go of Frodo and walked away. What was happening to me, now I'm hearing voices, voices that threatened me no less.

Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me out of view from the ring, Frodo soon had it covered up. Aragorn seemed to relax a bit more. We moved on, the steep climb was hurting my legs, my feet, and my brain. Yes my brain, I think I'm getting a brain freeze. All of a sudden I started freaking out at the possibility of frostbite.

My brother's voice echoed inside my head, telling me what to do if someone got frostbite. And how it was one thing we Australian's needed not worry about. That was for my year eight essay, he was getting frustrated, we had to share the computer, and he being in year 11 needed to do his work. So he helped me with mine to get it done faster. My heart ached for my older brother's hugs, teasing, advice, comfort and his weird sense of humour. Yes it is true part of me had died the day I walked into his room and saw his body. I would never forgive dad for going too far.

I did not think it were possible to become any colder but alas I was wrong. At this stage I was offered a cloak, by which I pulled on gladly. It offered me some warmth, but not enough, for me to stop shivering, 'There is a voice in the air,' Legolas said.

'Good and I thought I was the crazy one hearing voices and all, I guess I should be happy I'm not the only one,' I stuttered out, and received a glare from all but the wizard, who called out, claiming it was Saruman.

Before I knew what was happening a hard blanket of snow drowned us all. I lost the use of my arms and legs, they had finally reached a point where I could no longer feel them. I gaged on the snow as panic settled in and I full out started crying, perhaps it was out of happiness. I may finally be able to join my brother in another life. A light appeared above my head I felt fresh air slowly make its way into my lungs. I was pulled up coughing and splattering. But what terrified me the most was the lack of movement from my body, I couldn't help but let out a panicked whimper. I wish I had been left to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hobbitsworld: Thankyou for the review xx :)**

 **Chapter 5**

'Gandalf, we must turn back, this will be the death of the Hobbits and Winter,' someone yelled out, all sense of what was happening around me was lost, for fear had overcame my mind.

'Winter, hold onto me, you are in no shape to walk,' I don't remember if I answered or not but soon I was being carried down the mountain, as were the Hobbits.

'I can't feel my hands,' I started sobbing, 'I'm so tired.'

'Shhh, I know, but you must stay awake, once we have shelter Aragorn shall attend to you.' The voice was clam, and soon he was singing softly, my cries soon turned to small sobs. I knew this had to be real. I would not have felt this pain if I were simply dreaming. This made me really scared knowing that this was all real

'I'm going to lay you down now ok.' I nodded tiredly, and closed my eyes, 'No not yet,' said the same voice.

'Legolas, Boromir I need to undress Winter from her wet clothing and slowly warm her up. Could you both attend to the Hobbits, make sure they have full function of their legs and arms. Also Legolas can I have your cloak?'

'No, leave me alone, don't need you,' I said, who knows what he would see once he undressed me, I knew it would be ghastly, for I had not taken care of myself.

'Hush, you have no say in this,' his hands worked quickly, pulling off my jumper and the first few buttons of my school dress. For a moment he observed me but quickly placed a cloak around my body.

I wanted more than that, I wanted blankets, 'So... c..old.'

'Shh I know, I need you to trust me I am a healer and I have seen men lose their toes to frostbite. I do not want to scare you. I want you to know that I know what I am doing.' At this point I really did not care I wanted to sleep. I shut my eyes.

'This will be a little painful and for that I am sorry.' As soon as my fingers hit the water I cried in pain and tried to pull away. It was like hopping in a hot bath in winter when your feet are very cold, but about 50 times worse.

Aragorn was strong and held me as he muttered words of what I assumed to be for my comfort. But it did no good as I cried, soon Legolas came over and placed my head on his lap and started massaging my hair. Tears fell freely from my eyes but even more so when Aragorn pulled of my shoes and started rubbing heat back into them. I tried to keep my hands in the water but couldn't. As soon as I took them out I felt my hands turn to fire. Legolas lightly reprimanded me as he reached over and placed them back into the, I'm guessing warm water. This time rubbing my arms gently so I had no choice but to keep my hands in the water. My feet were fine thanks to my socks but they were still painfully cold. I tried to pull away but Aragorn kept on rubbing the warmth back into my feet. My eyes closed, no one said anything so I let my mind go to that dark place inside of me, where I could allow myself some rest. But I knew I would not be resting for long. My brother haunted my sleep as did the knowledge of this place being real. All in all I wanted nothing more than to end my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enchantedkingdom1245: Thankyou I will try to keep updating fast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Maybe I'm just crazy, yes I am crazy, I'm a fool and I am a socially awkward human where I spend half my life questioning everything. Why, Is a powerful word. Why do some people believe in God and others do not? Why do some people never cry? Why are humans on this earth? Is there something greater out there in the universe that we as humans are yet to discover? Well if those sound like big questions try this one, WHY THE F*** am I going through the experience of frostbite I live in Australia where it's 40 degrees every day. Ok not every day it does get cold in winter but none of this – 10 degrees crap. Why was I here in this not so fake land with these weirdos? I feel weird around them, no I feel embarrassed. I do not fit in. I must be dead yes that's what has happened I have died and now I am going through a test before I am allowed into Heaven. And the reason why I feel pain is because I have yet to make it into Heaven.

I felt someone move behind me, I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, 'I know you are awake, how do you feel?'

'Am I dead?' I muttered to the voice.

'No you are very much alive. Are you still in any pain? Sam and Merry will be finished with the tea shortly. You will drink it and you should no longer feel the effect of the cold from the last few days. Now we have a few moments to talk while Gandalf tries to open the door to Moria.'

I looked around and found Gandalf looking livid at the door, if I was feeling myself I would have laughed and told him to knock and if someone was home they would answer if not move on try again another day. But Sam pulled me out of this thought by handing me a warm cup with tea in it. I must admit I'm not a fan of tea, but I would give it a go. Aragorn sat in silence, watching me. I took a sip, it was very warm and sweet almost sickly sweet. This is why I don't drink tea without milk it does not taste very nice.

Ah well when Aragorn goes I'll quickly throw it in the lake. As if reading my mind Aragorn said, 'Think about throwing that out and I will simply make more and I will give it to you myself.' With one last threatening look I took one long sip and drowned the tea. Aragorn held his hand out I assumed he wanted the cup. He took it and looked, 'You have left some.' He said handing it back.

I closed my eyes and quickly drank the last few drops. He took the cup and put it down nodding. 'I want to ask you a question, if you will allow me to do so.' I nodded not seeing why he would ask permission to ask me stuff.

'Wait I want some answers as well, will you answer my questions?' I added quickly before he could speak. There was something about Aragorn that made me feel safe, although he scares me at times he is also gentle and he had yet to hurt me.

'I will do my best to answer your questions. Firstly I want to know, why do you not eat?' I closed my eyes and sighed, wishing he would start off with the basics, like what's your favourite colour.

'Wow you don't hold back do you. And I do eat, just not that much. I don't need to. Where am I?'

He studied me for a moment before answering, 'You are in Middle Earth, currently we are outside the mines of Moria home to the dwarfs. Why don't you need to eat much?'

'Because I can't. What is your destination?'

'I need more of an answer from you before I answer.' We sat staring at each other. His eyes bore straight into mine, I felt like he could extract the devil himself from the intense look he was giving me. But it was not a look of hatred or a look of annoyance but rather concern. I turned my back on him unable to hold his gaze.

'I can't do this I'm sorry I'm not worth your time nor your concern. I am nothing, I wish you had left me alone to die.' I let out a small sob and held my legs up to my chest burying my head in my arms as shameful tears flooded my eyes.

Arms wrapped around my shaking body, Aragorn was talking but not in a language I recognised, but it had a calming effect. I looked up at him and still only concern flooded his eyes. It broke my heart to know I was making someone concerned about me. But looking at him I was overcome with such grief and emotion that I briefly explained it, 'I don't eat because I don't deserve to eat. It helps me get through my day, punishing myself it makes it easier to deal with everything. I'm so disgusting and so broken, I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Someone as worthless as me does not deserve your concern.'

I buried my head in my hands and cried freely, 'Look at me,' I didn't move, I couldn't. I felt hands pry mine away from my face. Aragon held my hands gently, I closed my eyes wanting to escape in the dark corner of the world. 'Look at me, open your eyes.' He said calmly.

'I can't, you must hate me like everyone else does.'

'I do not hate you.' I could feel his eyes on me, I knew he was hoping that if he looked at me long enough I would give in. He was right. I opened my wet eyes, but I felt ashamed. He grabbed my chin in his hand before I could look away. My heart started beating faster and faster, I felt like I was going to be sick.

'I care about you. I do not wish to see one so young deal with such grief. I know not where you got the idea that you do not deserve to eat, but while you are with me you will eat. You are worth fighting for. You need to be honest with me from now on. And in return I will be honest with you.' Tears fell from my eyes as he pulled me into a hug which I accepted this time. The sound of splashing pulled us apart and Aragorn looked quickly around and shot up grabbing Pippin.

'Do not disturb the water,' I looked around quickly drying my eyes and feeling a little lighter then I had before, I saw Frodo stand up and say something and then the doors opened. I felt someone guide me towards the door, I looked around and saw Aragorn who smiled slightly at me. We walked through the door, 'Do not look down, trust me.' Aragorn whispered in my ear. Now when someone says don't do something my instant reaction is to do what I've been told not to do. But this time I looked straight in front of me not wanting to know what was below my feet.

'This is no mine it's a tomb. We should leave now.'

Before I could register what was happening Sam yelled out, 'Aragorn, Aragorn help.' Legolas flew past with Aragon right behind him. Legolas was gracefully shooting arrows at a sea monster while Aragorn hacked at it. I squirmed it was the most horrid and scary looking thing I had ever seen. The monster dropped Frodo into the waiting arms of Boromir. Aragorn quickly ushered the four Hobbits and myself back into the cave no wait tomb. All went pitch black. Luckily I was not so scared of the dark, but I knew the horrors that could plague my mind if it is dark and that was what scared me.

'It is a four day journey until we reach the exit. Come let us hope we go unnoticed.' Gandalf said and his staff light up creating a slight light for us to follow. I felt a little shaky as we walked onwards, but I knew poor Frodo would be feeling a lot worse than I was at this point. I walked a little faster to catch up to him. He looked at me, but did not smile. I put my hand on his shoulder to show support. He accepted this and in silence we all walked towards our fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hobbitsworld: Thanks I hope you like my other stories as well. I'm still working on 'Willow the Slayer' The other two I have finished :)**

 **jshaw0624: Thankyou again - Yes it seems to be heading in the direction of Legolas and Winter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Life goes on I suppose. It would not matter where I am or what I am doing. If I was here or there. Life goes on. Life was happening outside these walls. These confining walls. If I had one wish I would wish to be anywhere but here right now. If that meant I had to die then so be it. But I feared not for death but rather feared for life. Yes even after Aragorn had told me I was worth fighting for it was not enough to make everything better. Sure it touched a small place in my heart. But these guys did tie me up and make me come with them on this endless walk. They still had yet to tell me what the hell they are doing. This darkness is my own personal hell. Despite the light from Gandalf's staff I still felt like the place was caving in on me. I shuddered at the thought, a hand found its way to mine. Not caring whose it is, I held on. There was one place I never wanted to go back to and that place was where I could no longer cry, the place in myself that did not think, that place where I shut down, that place where I attempt suicide because it is so scary and so hard to come back to the world. I never wanted to go back to that, ever.

'Winter.' Startled I looked up at Aragorn, 'we are resting here for now. Why don't you get some food and then have a rest.' His hand left mine and I crumbled to the floor and held myself.

For Aragorn's sake I nibbled on some bread and took some water. We did not rest for long, but it was long enough. The Hobbits I noticed became a tad happier once we had set off again. We walked into a room and Gimli let out a cry. I tried not to throw up, but failed. Legolas rubbed my back and I heard Aragorn whisper that we should leave. I agreed, if only Gandalf had as well, but it looked like he was keen to sit down and read the massive book. I sighed in frustration. I had a feeling that Legolas was doing something to calm me down because I suddenly felt very calm and could not help but ask, 'Are you doing something to me?'

'I am just passing on some of calmness onto you. You looked as if you could use something to calm you down.' I nodded in thanks. I looked over just in time to see Pippin touch something, a huge noise vibrated throughout the room. Everyone went silent.

'Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity.' I felt bad for Pippin.

As he walked away I grabbed him and gave him a hug, 'It was a mistake, do not worry about it. If it wasn't you, it would have been me.'

He gave me a small smile, 'Thank you. But Gandalf is so mad.' Before I could offer any more words of comfort a loud noise came towards us. Before I knew what was happening, Aragorn and Boromir were slamming the door closed.

'Stay back, stay close to Gandalf. Willow go hide in the back corner. Take this sword and use it if you must.' Aragorn yelled as he passed me a sword. It felt heavy in my shaky hands. I made my way back into a corner just as the doors bashed opened. I did not want to look but I knew I needed my eyes open or I would end up getting killed. That was something I did not want to happen. If I die it will be something I do myself not someone else. I was greeted by disgusting looking creatures and the smell was putrid. Legolas was as graceful as ever. It was like watching a ballet performance. But without the elegance. The rest were hacking away. I was petrified to the spot. I could only hope that none would notice me.

It did not take long for one of the creatures find me though. Its yellow eyes were swimming with excitement. I held the sword and brought it up to block the oncoming attack. I thought I was doing alright. But when it came to the point where I had a chance to kill it, I froze remembering something someone said in a movie once, 'How many is it ok to kill to keep me alive?' But this thing was not human.

It must have seen my hesitation because it laughed at me and plunged its sword into my stomach. I didn't think as I returned the favour. It dropped dead in front of me. A hot burning sensation ran in my body. I couldn't breathe. I saw Frodo get stabbed by some massive monster, anger filled me but I couldn't move. I slid down the wall and waited for death to come.

'Willow, come on stay with me,' Someone was shaking me.

'No, go away, tired,' I whispered.

'I know you are but you must stay awake,' I felt someone gather me in their arms, and it felt like I was floating. I wanted to sleep, but someone kept talking to me which was annoying. But soon even the talking didn't keep me awake. I was overcome by darkness.

I woke up in a forest, feeling rather disorientated, I sat up and felt pain throughout my body, 'Easy there little one. You are safe now, lie back down while I clean your wound.' I did as Aragorn instructed. I felt him lift up my top. Wait when did I change my clothes? Aragorn's fingers worked swiftly and gently. A cold shiver ran up my spine.

'Legolas?' I muttered a few times before waking up completely. I blushed lightly when I noticed it was Aragorn speaking to me and not Legolas. For some unknown reason I felt a little disappointed. I was relieved I did not wake up to a strangers face though.

'You are healing well enough. I must apologise for not preparing you for an attack, it was very unwise of me not to do so. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being inconsiderate. I will spend the rest of my days making up for this mistake.' I was shocked, why was he saying this? It wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for me to join. I didn't ask to join. It just happened.

I tiredly replied, 'No don't worry, you saved my life. Although at the time I would have rather you didn't but I thank you. You owe me nothing. Just some answers might be nice.' And that is how we spent the afternoon, Aragorn explained about the ring and Frodo's task, he gave me a brief history of Middle Earth and explained that we were in a place called Lothlorien, where the Elves dwell. I fell asleep in his arms in the early hours of night.

I woke with a start and found myself back in my room. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I must have lost my mind. I quickly got up but winced in pain, the wound in my side was still very sore. I slowly made my way to my brother's room. I nearly fainted when I saw my brother sleeping, or so I assumed it was him. I quickly walked over and nudged him awake.

'Ugh Winter, it's the middle of the night what do you want?' I jumped on top of him and gave him a hug. 'What's gotten into you, we have school in the morning go back to sleep.'

'You're alive.' I whispered not believing it.

'Yep. Now go away.' I let the tears run down my face as I walked back to my room and sat on my bed.

 _How did this happen? Surly this can't be real. I saw his body, I saw the blood. This has to fake. Ugh Winter why are questioning the real world, you should be questioning whether Legolas is real, not your brother. Stupid girl. You know your brother is real. But this can't be happing, how am I back here? I think I've completely lost my mind._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Suddenly things changed and our father walked in – ignoring me he went towards my brother. My brother was watching him with no emotion on his face.

'You F***** idiot. You did not do as I asked, if you had your stupid sister would be dead. Now you shall pay the price, after I kill you, she is next. You have done her no favours.'

I watched horrified as my father went towards my brother with a knife. My brother backed up and when father went for him, he fought. This went on for a little while, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It was like I wasn't really there, I screamed at my brother to run, but he just looked at me with a face of utter calmness and a slight smile as father pushed the knife into my brother's heart.

I clutched at my heart because I could feel the same pain expect this pain would not take me to my death. I couldn't breathe I thought I would die. I gasped for air as I watched my father leave the room. I crawled to my brother and held his hand and I refused for him to die alone so I did not look away. I hummed a song that we sang as children and he passed away giving me one last smile of gratitude.

 **Aragorn's POV**

Winter was struggling in her sleep and her screams sent chills down my back. I sent as much healing into her body as I could without overdosing her. Her screams quietened but her breathing did not soften. I caught a few words in between each scream. I could only assume she was re-living her past. Her eyes opened, she was lost and she did not show any gesture that she knew who I was as she looked up with pure terror.

'Mellon, do you not know who I am?' I asked gently.

She only looked at me with terror, muttering words which I could only guess. Legolas came to my side with a cream made to calm a person and some tea. Legolas rubbed the cream on her as I held her down while she yelled out for help. We both decided against the tea for now.

'How do we help her?' Legolas asked as he finished rubbing her back with the cream.

'She has gone back to her past and does not know how to get out. We must try and bring her back to us.'

'How?'

'By assuring her that she is safe. Keep talking to her. Keep comforting her.'

'Estel, you need to rest you have been up with her for a few nights now. Let me take over.'

'I cannot leave her. Can you not feel her fear? If I leave she may fall deeper into this dream. She may never come back to us.' I replied quickly.

'You will be of no use to her if you pass out from exhaustion. Go, get some sleep, I will watch her.'

'Very well.' I muttered to Legolas, he nodded as I walked away to get some rest.

The next morning I woke up feeling more refreshed, I found Legolas in the same position as last night.

'She did not wake up. But she is more settled.'

I walked over to Winter and noticed that she did look peaceful. I gently checked her wounds and was happy that she was healing well. I looked up and found that I was looking into her hazel coloured eyes. She looked confused and frightened, but said nothing rather she whimpered a little and held onto Legolas's hand.

'Winter you have given us quite a scare. How are you feeling this morning?' I asked gently.

She did not respond straight away but when she did she sounded distant as if unsure of something, ' I feel ok. Where am I?'

I explained quickly where we were and that the Lady of the Wood had welcomed us, and that The Lady of the Wood had helped heal her. I had told her all this when she had first woken up, but I did not think it so strange that she was disorientated. She had after all suffered an injury. I wanted to ask about her dream but thought it unwise to do so, so soon after her having woken up.

'Am I able to walk around a little? I feel stiff and sore.' She asked quietly.

'You may, but I shall come in case something happens.' I replied.

'No not you, I want to be alone. Please I just, I need, I just need to be alone.' She said as she started hyperventilating.

I frowned slightly at this, 'What if Legolas kept you company. Would that work?' she shook her head. I sighed I wanted to allow her a little freedom but I was too worried that she would further injure herself.

'Then I cannot allow you to leave I am afraid. I wish you to be well. If something were to happen you could get worse.'

She sighed clearly feeling frustrated, but she said nothing and laid back down upon her bed. I walked out of the room with Legolas at my side, 'I wonder what is troubling her mind?'

'She will tell when she feels ready. Do not worry I have faith that she will get better. For now she knows she has friends to help her and she knows she is not alone. Let her be for now. Some time alone may be just what she needs.'

'Legolas, when did you become so wise?' I asked.

He laughed lightly, 'One of us had to become wise.'

He was once again right. For now I had to plan what we would do now that Gandalf had fallen. I needed to speak with the Hobbits first to see if they were holding up alright. I knew Legolas was grieving and that he needed to deal with this himself. Gimli was doing what he could to keep busy he also felt the loss of Gandalf. As for Boromir I knew the ring was affecting him more and more every day. As much as it pained me, unfortunately he would have to fight that battle on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Winters POV**

I could hardly believe my eyes. One moment I was in this so called world and the next I was talking and comforting my brother before he passed away. Father had not noticed me though, this is what made me think that it was not real. But it was real. I had touched my brother's hand, he hugged me. I could still feel the warmth of his hug. I know I sound crazy, but it is all real. It really did happen. Oh who am I trying to convince. Laying in bed my mind was going insane coming up with possibilities of how this is possible. Perhaps it was magic, or perhaps I really had gone insane and everything in the past few months that has happened has not really happened. I wanted to scream, cry and laugh all at the same time. Yep I was crazy. I couldn't relax or sleep. When Legolas entered the room I was in my mind was about to explode with complete and utter fear and confusion. He greeted me and asked if I would like some company. I was a little unsure if I were ready for company but I decided I needed to get out of my own mind before I killed myself. I nodded my head and watched him in silence as he took a seat and brought it over to my bed. I sat up slowly, putting my long wavy red hair back behind my ears. Legolas did not say anything just sat there waiting for me to sort myself out, his blue eyes searching my hazel eyes. I shivered under his glance and decided to say something to break the silence.

'So would you like to tell me what I have missed while I've been passed out?' I asked quietly.

He didn't respond straight away, he continued watching me. Moments later he responded, 'We have lost Gandalf to a demon of the Ancient world. We reached Lothlorien, also known as the Golden Wood, 14 moons ago. Aragorn is now the leader and we are working out what we must do from this point onwards.'

I knew how hard it was to lose someone and my heart went out to everyone in the group who had been close to Gandalf. I did not know what to say for my grief was also very recent and the idea of trying to comfort these people made me feel sick because I knew no amount of comfort would ever make this better. Legolas must have sensed this and quickly changed the topic.

'How are you feeling this morning? Your wound has healed well I believe you are free to explore as long as you have someone to go with you.'

I sighed not really wishing to explore. In fact I had lost interest in everything I wanted nothing more than to hide away and never show my face. Legolas was having none of that.

'I would rather just rest a little more.' I pleaded with him.

'Nonsense, you shall forget how to walk if you stay in bed any longer. I shall give you a small tour of Lothlorien. I believe the Lady of the Golden Wood wishes to speak with you after I have given you a tour.'

I sighed again trying to find a way out of this, but before I could utter a word Legolas had pulled the sheets off the bed and was passing me some fresh clothes to put on. 'I will be waiting outside.'

When he left I quickly got dressed into my clothing which had been washed. I felt silly wearing my school uniform but there was nothing to be done. Once I pulled my dress on, it was too warm for the jumper. I pulled on my socks and shoes. I quickly brushed my hair deciding to leave it down and walked out of the room to find Legolas waiting for me.

He guided me around the elven city and I could not help but be impressed with everything. I had never in all my life ever seen anything so magical looking. There is no words to describe how angelic this place was.

The leaves were golden, the trees were tall, so very tall. The homes were placed upon platforms they called them telain of flets – as Legolas explains. He continued to explain that this place was, for the most part, invisible, thanks to the Lady of the Wood.

'Who is the Lady of the Wood?' I asked wondering what her name was and who she was.

'She is called Galadriel and is the highest ranking Eldar who remains in Middle Earth and she is the wisest of Elves.'

'Oh,' was all I could manage.

I knew it would be hopeless to make my way around this place on my own. I would simply get lost. I was led to a beautiful garden. Looking around I noticed that I did not recognise any of the flowers. A light caught my attention – turning around a being so beautiful, dripping in silver light, approached. Without really knowing why, I stepped closer to Legolas feeling a little scared. I could feel her power surging through the garden. I knew that this was Galadriel, Lady of the Wood. Legolas grasped my hand lightly as if telling me that she was not one to fear.

'Legolas son of a King, would you care to introduce me to your companion.'

Legolas was a son of a King. Meaning he's a Prince. All this time I had not even known. I quickly slipped my hand out of his. If he noticed this action it did not show. Suddenly two pairs of eyes were looking at me.

'Uh hi.'

'Welcome Winter, to my home. I have been eager to meet with you, our first meeting was brief for you were injured. I believe you are well again?'

Not knowing if this was a question or a statement I quickly replied, 'Yes, much better thank you for not leaving me to die.'

A small smile appeared on her lips, 'It was my pleasure. Your companies have enlightened me on your tale. I must say I am intrigued to get to know you better. Though before that happens I believe you have questions which you would like answers too.'

She was right I did have questions, but I was unsure if she could answer the questions I had. I did not wish to be disappointed, but if I did not ask then I shall never know. 'Yes I do. Why am I here?'

Her eyes twinkled and she looked at me for a moment before responding, 'I believe you have been sent to our world by a greater power. You doubt yourself on the realness of this world. This world is real and you are not losing your mind. Why you are here though I cannot say. But here you are nonetheless. Perhaps it is a second chance.'

I just stared at her, 'Well that didn't really answer my question. How about this one, can I go home?'

'Would you wish to go home?'

I pondered over this question. There was nothing left for me at home. I lost my brother, I did not have a family who cared. No one would be looking for me. There were things I did miss, like my books, the internet and the familiarity. When I did not respond Galadriel went on to say. 'Perhaps that is a question you need to think more on. For now perhaps you need to look over something which you have yet to open. You will find all your belongings in the clearing. Before you go I will explain to you more about this world.'

I had not even noticed that Legolas had left, but after talking to Galadriel I knew now what the group's task was and why they were trying to destroy a ring. Something in my mind shivered at the word ring.

'Wait before you go, I just remembered. I had found a golden ring at school and I was going to return it but I felt drawn to it somehow. After school I went to catch the bus home, I fell asleep on the bus and when I woke up I was here'.

'Then it is a sign. You have a part to play in this quest. Never doubt yourself. You are here and though your brother has passed from this world, it is not your fault. I believe this is your second chance. Your dream that you are trying to convince yourself that it is not real, it was real. You did say goodbye to your brother.'

Before I could blink she had left. I sat down on the bench and thought about what she had said. Hardly any of it made any sense, but I now understood why Aragorn had treated me the way he did when he came across me. The fact that this Elf claimed that I really had said goodbye to my brother also came across as a strange sort of comfort. Had I gone back in time? Or did that same day keep playing over and over again. Was time frozen? Or is time still moving forward?

'You look to be deep in thought.' Startled I looked up to see Aragorn standing there.

'How long have you been standing there for?' I asked.

Walking over to me he said, 'not long at all. Long enough to know that your mind is troubled.'

'Then leave me be.' I replied stiffly unsure what he was going to say.

'I cannot do that. The other day when you told me you would have much rather I had left you to die. Do you still feel that way? And do not think about lying. I can see it in your eyes that you are looking for an escape. There is nowhere to run.'

I sighed and could not help but feel a warm feeling erupt inside of me. He really did care. I had this feeling only twice before, one from my brother and one from my teacher Ms Miller. I found Aragorn's stormy coloured eyes staring at me, unmoving and deadly serious.

I tried to form a sentence in my head but my mind had shut down so without thinking I say, 'Yes. I wish you had left me to die. It is the only way I'll ever be with the one person who truly cared for me.'

'Tell me what happened before you came here.' Aragorn prompted gently but firmly.

'Why should I tell you? You never really answered my questions.' I snapped not knowing why. Just seconds ago I was willing to tell him everything but now I felt hurt. He expected me to trust him, when he does not trust me.

'I gave you my word I would tell you everything. That was before we entered the mines. I had planned on telling you once we reached the safety of the Elves, but Lady Galadriel has already told you.'

'Oh that is a likely story.' I muttered.

A voice echoed in my head and as hard as I tried I could not ignore it, _He speaks the truth young one. Do not be so quick to pass judgment, Aragorn is a good and trustworthy man._

'I speak the truth Winter.' He said with such earnest.

I looked away feeling ashamed and not wishing to see his reaction, 'I hate everything about myself and my life. My father killed my brother, he spent years abusing us, but my brother always took the brunt of it. I wish I were dead.'

I glanced a look and he just watched me for a while not moving or saying anything. The silence was killing me, my heart was pounding, my hands shook and I felt short of breath. Aragorn walked closer to me and I flinched away. This did not stop Aragorn, he gently pulled my hands into his and held them. I felt my body stiffen and I knew Aragorn noticed for he frowned slightly. I looked away again not wishing to look into his intense stare any longer.

It seemed like hours went by when I looked up again. He smiled gently and spoke, concern edged in his voice, 'I would wish you to never feel such sorrow and helplessness. How you have held onto all this without assistances is remarkable.'

He had been waiting for me to look at him, I sighed as he continued, 'You may not know this but you have gained some close friends. The Hobbits look to you for friendship. As do the rest of us. Legolas especially worries over your welfare. None would wish this feeling upon you.'

Tears started to cloud my vision as he continued to speak, 'Do not hate yourself for the passing of your brother was not done by your deed. Do not hate yourself just because your family dislike you. if you were uncared for and unworthy I would not waste my breath on you little one'.

The tears fell freely down my face hitting the grass beneath my feet. Aragorn paused before pulling me into a hug. This time I did not flinch away, rather I held onto him as if he were my lifeline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Willows POV**

 **Italics = Elvish**

I went to my bag that had somehow survived my adventure and went through all my things. Though I hated school with every fibre of my being, having my school books now were a source of comfort. They were familiar and though I disliked maths and the novel ' _To Kill a Mocking Bird'_ I held them close. I knew that life was somewhere far away and that was not necessarily a bad thing, with a sigh I put the books down and kicked my bag away and curled up on the bed and held myself, _My name is Winter Matthews. I am 17 years old. I go to a Private school. My brother was murdered by my father. I hate him. I am now in a different world that I can't decide if it is real or not. It feels real. I've been told it is real._

I stole this idea from the novel _Hunger Games: Mockingjay_. It did one thing it gave me a new focus – rather than feeling sorry for myself I now felt angry. Angry that I could not stop this from happening. My hands found the maths book and I started angrily ripping the pages out. But it was not enough. I wanted to brake something, anything. I spied a glass light on the other side of the room. Picking up the book I smashed it into the glass lamp. It shattered with a satisfying crash. Looking around I found more glass lights and smashed every single light with my hands. It felt good and it felt even better once I saw droplets of blood fall onto the clean floor.

Looking around at the mess I move my bag and start cleaning up. In the process I came across a letter that had my name on it. Opening it, it read:

 ** _Winter,_**

 ** _At times the world can seem an unfriendly and sinister place, but believe me when I say there is much more good in it than bad. All you have to do is look hard enough. And what might seem to be a series of unfortunate events, may, in fact, be the first steps of a journey._**

 ** _Never lose hope. Never doubt yourself. The world is an adventure sometimes it's best to let go and see where you end up._**

 ** _You are never alone and when you are ready to talk I will be here waiting for you._**

 ** _Ms Miller._**

She was always looking out for me despite my lack of interest for school. Even when she was not with me she was still worried about me. I had to wonder if she wondered where I was. I hated knowing that I would have told her everything if I were there. But I can't because I am here and she is there.

The blood continued to fall freely from my hand and I fell into the corner and held myself tightly not even knowing what to wish for. I was not asleep for long when the nightmares started.

 ** _I was 8 and I was running late for school. My brother had already left. Dad came into my room and started yelling. I pleaded for my brother to come home. I could barely stand. I took a deep breath and it started,_** **I felt as if my ribs would crack. He was strong and scary. _I felt the tears swim in my eyes. After what seemed like hours he left me on the floor to die alone. Blood was everywhere the smell was overwhelming, I gasped as I tried to move. Slowly and painfully I cleaned myself up and threw on a clean uniform, grabbed my school bag and sneaked out of the house I wanted my brother. I walked into the school and went straight to where I knew my brother would be. I did not even bother knocking on the class room door I just walked in and scouted for my brother. There he was sitting in the front with his mates having a laugh. I felt anger vibrating off me. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. I walked to my brother, gave him one look and he knew right then and there what had happened I could see the guilt running of him, as he carried me outside I held on to him and cried. He did not let me go._**

My eyes flew open in fear as I looked around for my brother, I needed his comfort but he was not there with me. Rather it was Aragorn who was holding a wet cloth to my head. I felt dreadful; I brushed him off as I leaned over to vomit. I closed my eyes, and heard voices.

' _Winter,_ _Hear my voice. Come back to the light'._

I looked up, and saw Aragorn and Legolas next to me, 'She is not well, she has developed a fever and she is as cold as ice. Something troubles her in her sleep.'

I fell back into blackness not keen on sleeping but too weak to keep my eyes open. I felt something warm flush through my body, I opened my eyes feeling like I had already done the yr 12 celebrations drunk night.

'Can you hear me?' I nodded my head.

'I need you to sit up and drink this for me, it will help with the pain, Legolas will help you sit up.' Strong hands pulled me up in a sitting position. I had no strength so I leaned all my weight onto him.

Aragorn puts a cup to my mouth. I force down a sip, as the taste hits my insides I spit it out. 'Yuck that is worse than cough medicine.'

'You must drink it.' I closed my mouth not wanting another drop of that stuff to reach my lips.

I gave in after a few more moments and drank the vile drink.

'Go back to sleep now little one.' Legolas said.

I did not wish to sleep. I hated the dreams even the good ones. Aragorn swapped places with Legolas who had left us alone. I now rested my body against his, as he held me. It felt rather weird being held like this as my brother was the only one he would hold me close.

'Are you well?'

'Yes' I replied

'Do not lie to me, I noticed your discomfort when you were sleeping.' I did not answer. I just closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and a moment later I heard a soft humming.

* * *

 **Aragorn's pov**

I hummed a song to help her fall into a peaceful sleep. It was not long however before she started moaning in her sleep, her facial expression changed from comfort to distressed. If it were not for my hearing I would not have caught the words she was saying.

'No, please no more. Matt help.'

It got worse as she started moving around I held her down, not wanting her to hurt herself. She was still in her dream and did not wake. The talking got louder and she started struggling more.

'Legolas.' I called out, he soon came, and saw the problem.

'Hold her legs down I will try to calm her and wake her up.' He did as I said.

'Mellon, open your eyes to the light, you are safe, I have you in my arms safe and sound. Please open your eyes free yourself from your unwanted dreams.'

I placed a hand on her forehead, hoping she would feel the magic of my healing. Soon she stopped and her eyes flew opened, she was unfocused and I feared she was still living the dream. I move to sit in front of her so she could see me.

'Do you know who I am?' Her eyes still unfocused, Legolas took over.

'Mellon, listen to my voice move your eyes to me, that's it, keep your eyes on me. Do you know who I am?'

She nodded her head.

'Who am I?'

'Le...Legolas.'

'Very good and who is this?'

She looked at me, 'A...Ar..Aragorn.'

'Close your eyes, lean back on Aragorn and follow his breathing.'

She fell back on me, I took a deep breath and felt her do the same, she followed my breathing and soon she was calm.

'What haunts your dreams?'I looked at Legolas worry evident in is eyes. 'Take your time, I am not going anywhere.'

'Really?' She asked.

'Yes really.' She studied my face contemplating weather or not I was telling the truth, I looked her straight in the eye letting her know I would not lie to her. I felt her heart rate speed up,

'You do not need to talk, until you are ready to talk. But Who is Matt?'

Her smile became wider, this was a good place to start.

'His name is Matthew he is my older brother. He is the best, I could always go to him anytime whenever I needed him'.

'He sounds like a very nice brother.'

"He is. Umm so my dad was not really nice to me, he just did things to me.'

I did wonder what she meant, but I could see she was wanting to escape,

'Winter I will help you in any way I can, we have three more days of rest then we are moving out, I have been talking to Galadriel, you have a choice to make, if you wish to continue with us or if you feel your journey is elsewhere. Lord Elrond has also sent out word giving you the same choice. If you wish to come we will wait until you are well enough to travel. Remember Mellon, I will listen when you are ready to talk.'

Two days had passed since I had talked to Winter. I knew in my heart she would come with us, I just hoped she would talk before we left,"

'Estel.' I did not need to turn to know it was Legolas seeking me out. He stood next to me and looked at me for a moment. _'I have known you since you were young, I can tell when you are worried.'_

 _'I am worried about her'._

He put a hand on my shoulder. ' _I'm sorry.'_

I was shocked as to why he was sorry. _'Why?'_

 _'I know what pains her, I can sense it I should have told you before but I had hoped she would talk to you.'_

 _'What do you know?'_ I asked in a stern voice.

 _'I have only seen the signs once in another young child many years ago. However, I feel she will come seek you out before the day is out, if she does not I will tell you what I believe is the problem. If I am right, she will need us.'_

'Why do you not tell me?' I asked switching back to common tongue.

He did not answer. I sighed, very much wanting to throw the stubborn elf off a cliff. But I knew he had his reason for not talking. I walked back to the others who were enjoying some of Gimli's tales. I noticed that Frodo was not with them, this concerned me. I had planned on talking to him after what happened with Gandalf, now was the time I felt. I found the little one sitting near the river that flowed through Lothlorien. Not wanting to scare Frodo I made some noise as I approached him.

'Frodo, may I join you?'

He turned around slightly and nodded his head. I sat down next to him. I was not sure how to bring up this conversation.

'I am fine Strider.' I kept forgetting how perceptive this Hobbit was.

'You may have known what I was going to ask, but you are a terrible liar.'

Frodo smiled slightly and I saw I saw him fighting with his emotions, so I continued before he could talk his way out of this conversation.

'There is no shame in weeping for a lost friend. You have friends here with you.' I held out my hand to him and waited for him to take it. After a few moments he stood up. I thought he was going to leave but rather he fell into me. I held him as he cried softly. I stroked his dark curly hair in comfort. We stayed like that for a while.

'I am sorry Strider. I am trying to stay strong, but, oh Strider I wish none of this were happening.' My heart broke for the little one who had seen far too much horror.

'Do not cast all hope away. Tomorrow is unknown. Rede oft is found at the rising of the Sun.' I held him not wanting to ever let go. Wanting to take away his pain, I did not know how though, and it hurt me. 'Weep for as long as your heart needs to Frodo, I am not going anywhere little one.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Winters POV.**

A few days after finding the letter Aragorn had decided it was time to leave. We had all rested up enough and were ready to carry on. Aragorn had wanted to leave me behind, but Galadriel insisted I continue on the journey with them. Legolas had been really angry and put up every argument he could think of as to why it was not a good idea. But I was happy to go along, it would have hurt me knowing that my friends were gone and I was stuck here. Though I won't lie, it was a little tempting to stay. That was not to be. Before I knew it we were back on the river guiding the boats.

I won't bore you with the journey to the shore because it was pretty much Legolas teasing Gimli and Aragorn threating to tip up their canoe. So by the time Aragorn pulled over on the riverside we had all had enough of each other. Sam and I started the fire and cooking, Boromir had gone to collect some more firewood, Aragorn and Legolas stood by the river having a discussion and Merry and Pip were unloading the boats. It wasn't until Sam said something that we all started to panic.

'Where's Frodo gone?'

Aragorn and Legolas turned around looking to see where he could have gone, Gimli had come back saying he could not find any berries. I stood up quickly and started to search the camp.

'Winter, you and the Hobbit's stay here. Do not move.' Legolas said sternly as he and Aragorn ran off with Gimli in tow.

'Well what now?' Pippin asked.

'Um well I suppose we could start our own search party. We'll have to stick together though.' I replied.

The Hobbits agreed and we went on our way through the wood's looking for Frodo. We had not been looking for long when Sam cried out, 'There, in behind the tree.'

I looked and saw a panicked Frodo who was looking desperately at us. Within a moment I heard the sound of many footsteps. I quickly pulled Pippin down back behind a shrub, the others followed me. Great big horrid looking creatures ran past. Before I could panic Merry quickly said, 'He's leaving.'

"Huh?' I said keeping my eyes on the creatures.

'Frodo is leaving.'

Before I could even stop Merry and Pippin, they had ran out in the middle of the field and called out to those horrid looking creatures. They came running back and I held Sam knowing that I had to stop him doing something stupid. The creatures were distracted and were now chasing Merry and Pippin, the thought made me feel sick. Frodo quickly ran and I looked to Sam and knew he was going to follow.

'Be safe Sam. Look after Frodo for us all. I have faith in you both.'

He nodded his thanks and ran off after Frodo. I sighed and wondered what my next move of action should be. I wanted nothing more than to stay put, but I had to try and help Merry and Pippin if I could. I did not really know where they were heading though. A loud noise blasted through the trees and I decided to head towards it. I ran and ran hoping it was not too late. Something from the trees ran past me, I sighed in relief, it was Aragorn. Legolas was next and quickly paused to see if I were hurt. By the time Gimli came along we knew we had to hurry. When we reached the clearing we found Aragorn leaning over Boromir. Legolas held my hand and I accepted his comfort knowing this Boromir's end. Aragorn came up to us informed us that Merry and Pippin had been taken and we cannot leave them for torment and death. Legolas wanted to follow Frodo and Sam but knew they were not in any current danger. This was their journey to take alone. With a sigh we left everything behind and followed Aragorn to our possible death.

We had not slept in three days, all we had done was run. I don't know how I was doing this. My mind was thinking of many things – Legolas being a Prince, the letter from my teacher that keeps giving me a sense of comfort, my goodbye to my brother, and Merry and Pippin. There were a few moments where Legolas would carry me. These moments I allowed myself to stop thinking and have some peace in my mind. I wished I could comfort Merry and Pippin now, but they would have to know we would never leave them. Aragorn suddenly stops and I catch my breath along with Gimli.

'Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall.' Aragorn whispered. We continued on that path, I heard something in the distance. 'Legolas what do you see?' 'The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!' Before I knew it Aragorn was pulling me behind a rock, men on horses ride past us, I had never seen so many people in one group before, Aragorn calls for them, after some time they give us two horses, Hasufel and Arod. Aragorn mounts Hasufel, and with the help of Legolas I was sitting behind Aragorn. We ride up towards a cleaning of smoke. I cried for my poor little friends what have they suffered, Aragorn kicks a helmet and lets out a scream. All was not lost as Aragorn picks up the Hobbits trail. We soon learn that they had entered the forest of Fangorn. Legolas told me the story, about how the trees can talk to each other and move, a bright white light blinds us. 'The hobbits are safe this is no longer the rode you must follow.' 'Who are you?' Aragorn demands 'You're alive?' I whispered. I wanted to run up and give him a big hug. He explained what had happened to him, as we walked away.

'We must ride to Edoras, evil has taken over.' Gandalf said quickly.

'That is a long ride, do we dare leave the little ones in this sinister forest?' I had to agree with Gimli I was not keen on leaving them in here.

'It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. Merry and Pippin will and are at this very moment awakening the Ents, do not worry, Rose they are more safe here then you are about to be.' Gandalf said as we walked back to the clearing.

Was that meant to be a comforting thought? He whistles a great white horse comes to him, 'Shadowfax, the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers.'

We mounted our horses and Gandalf led the way, my heart still aced for Merry and Pippin, but I had to have faith that they were safe. After a long ride we make it, Edoras stood on a hill, it was amazing, so much different then Rivendell. Once we made it up to the top Aragorn had told me to stay outside. I tried to argue but Legolas cut me off, 'Aragorn is right, stay outside we do not know what we are walking into.'

I was not one to take orders so I sneaked in after them I saw an old man in a chair and a younger ugly looking man next to him. Gandalf walks to the front and says a spell, and all of a sudden the guards started fighting us. I punched one of them in the nose, proud of myself. That was until the man grabbed me and attempted to knock me out, Aragorn came to my rescue. The look Aragorn sent my way was deathly. The man in the chair became younger and banished the other man, I did not really see much more as Aragorn drags me away from everyone else.

'You disobeyed my orders, why?' 'Why do you always want to leave me behind, like some child? Have I not proven that I am doing ok in this place?' He blinked at me. 'We have not left you behind. We won't. But you need to listen to me. If I say run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. This is a dangerous time. I may not always be there to save you. Though your skills have improved, it is not enough. I do what I do to keep you as safe as possible. Please listen to me. Trust that we will not leave you behind.' 'I will listen. I promise.'

The next morning was spent packing up as the King wanted us at Helms Deep by nightfall. I was putting on my cloak when Aragorn came up to me.

'I want you to drink this before we head out, it will ease any pain you are having. And will help you get through the day, you look like you have not slept.'

I stared at the cup which Aragorn was offering to me and made a face, 'That looks gross!'

'Drink it.' He said handing it to me, I grabbed it not really keen on drinking the liquid, it not only looked gross but it had a horrid smell. I looked at Aragorn with pleading eyes, 'Drink.'

I held my breath and pored it down my mouth however I would not swallow it, Aragorn with fast reflexes put his hand over my mouth so I would not spit it out, I swallowed it and he let me go.

Moving out was a swift process we had been walking and riding for around 2 hours. I had spent those hours watching Eowyn flirt with Aragorn then Legolas. I rolled my eyes at her. But then all hell broke loose. Aragorn was at my side within seconds, 'Go with Eowyn and help her take the women and children to Helms Deep she knows the way.'

'But...'

'Remember your promise.'

'I will go then.'

'Good. Now hurry.' With that he jumped on his horse and followed the men into battle against the orcs and ugly animals, while the rest of us went the other way.

Soon after we made it to helms Deep, the people we about finding family members and feeling safe. I stayed where I was not knowing what to do.

"Do not fear come join me for supper.' I sighed at Eowyn.

'Thanks for the offer but I want to be alone.'

'Are you sure? I think you should come with me and have some food.'

'No really just leave me alone please.' She walked away I knew she would be feeling hurt, but it was nothing compared to what I was going through. Darkness overtook me and I feel into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up with Legolas arm around me.

'Hey.' I smiled up at him but it was not returned, 'What...'

He cut me off, 'Aragron fell.'

'Umm ok then I fall over all the time. Did I ever tell you the time when I was in music I was performing a song in front of my class and I went to move forwards but I ended up falling over in front of everyone it was so embarrassing.' I laughed at my year 8 memory, but Legolas did not even offer a smile.

'He fell off a cliff, he did not make it.'

'Wait I don't...' He walked away from me, I knew they were close, if anything happened to any of my close friends I would not even be able to breathe. I felt a headache coming on, so I made myself as small as possible closed my eyes and hoped no one would be able to see me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My heart raced so fast that I couldn't catch my breath despite the fact that I was not moving. Tears fell freely from my eyes. I bit down hard on my hand to stop the sobs that were threating to come. I kept my eyes closed tightly and wondered how much more pain would I have to possibly endure in my life.

I do not know what time Legolas came back into the room, but when he did I felt his cool hand, gently take my hand. I did not flinch away, rather I let him rub his fingers over mine. We sat in silence sharing the pain, but not needing to voice our pain. I couldn't help but feel safe with Legolas by my side.

'Will you stay with me?' I asked quietly.

He did not answer straight away and I started to panic, thinking I should not have asked. Why would he want to stay with me? I was nothing to him.

'I will.' He replied simply, shocking my mind into silence.

He held my hand and sang a soft tune. What the words were I couldn't even guess. As soon as he finished I did not wish to welcome the silence. Neither did Legolas, 'Would you tell me more tales of your life before you found yourself here?' He asked me.

I took a few deep breaths and started to tell him bits and pieces of my life. 'I had a dog called Jack. We used to do everything together. I went to school and had very few friends. People stayed away from me. I'm not very good at making people like me.'

'You must have done something right. We all enjoy your company and would be sad to see you leave.' He whispered.

When I opened my eyes I was alone. I felt tired and sore. I could not bring myself to move. If anyone needed me Legolas knew where I was so I cuddled back under the blankets and cried.

I heard a song being softly sung. The covers slowly came off, and I found myself looking into stormy grey eyes. Without thinking I pulled Aragorn into a hug so relieved to see him. My mind was cloudy and I knew not whether I was seeing him in real life or in my mind.

'Am I losing my mind', I asked Aragorn, 'Or are you real?'

He pulled me away slightly so he could see my face. He looked me dead in the eye, 'I am very much alive.'

I still couldn't help but sometimes wonder if he was alive or if this was all happening inside my head. Some days were harder to tell the difference between reality and dreams. Perhaps my body was sitting in a psych ward, and my mind was here. But all that mattered at this moment was that Aragorn was alive and I felt a weight leave my body.

My happiness was short lived when he told me how close evil was and that we had limited time to get ready to fight. 'As much as I want to reassure you that we are all safe, I cannot do so. I cannot stress the importance of listening to my commands. You need to go underground with the women and children. This fight will be like nothing you have witnessed and been a part of. They have come to destroy us all. Many will die tonight defending their people.' He paused wiping away the tears from my face. 'The best thing you can do is give myself, Legolas and Gimli peace of mind, knowing that you will be safe, is enough for us.'

I wasn't ready to let go after just getting him back. It was not fair. 'Please let me help, I couldn't live without any of you. I'm scared of being left here in this world. In a world that I sometimes question if it really does exists or if it's happening inside my head.'

He sighed sweeping his hair out of his eyes. Legolas and came into the room. 'Aragorn is right. We care only for your safety. I will not risk your life. We will not risk your life. I know not how to prove to you that you are as real as us, but I will promise you this. If we do come out of this alive I will make it my life mission to make you happy and to show you just how real this world is.'

Gimli came in and said pretty much the same thing saying that he would be able to kill more creatures knowing that I were safe and that he would not worry for me. I sighed and gave each of them a final hug. I did not wish to let Legolas go, so he walked with me down to the caves, 'Do you miss your home?' he asked suddenly.

'Hmm.' I said trying to come up with a way to explain it, 'some things I miss. I miss my dog, I miss my friend and a few other things. I'm just.. well you know, it's hard to know what is real and what isn't real. I know I've said it before, but it's just… it's just unbelievably realistic and unrealistic at the same time.'

He quickly turned to me and before I could blink or utter another word his lips met mine. 'Is that real?' he whispered. Before I could reply he left and I stood there allowing the women and children flow around me as they made their way into the caves.


End file.
